Tales Of The Speedsters
by Purple Pixie5
Summary: You've read one-shots about the Bat Family but have you read one featuring the Flash Family? Just a series of one-shots centring around your favourite Flash Family! Some will be funny, angst, horror, emotional, AU and more! Send requests if you want. I will write on any genre and rating up to T. All the Flash Family from the show!
1. Ice Cream!

**A/N: I am back with a Young Justice Fanfic! It's not a continuing a fanfic more like a series of one-shots all related to the Flash Family. This includes: Jay Garrick, Barry Allen, Wally West and Bart Allen. So the First Flash, the second Flash, Kid Flash and Impulse. All the one-shots will have at least one Flash Family member, but people will make cameo appearances. **

**You guys can send requests if you want!**

**I have NOT seen Season 2 yet so I haven't seen Impulse as a full character, I have however, seen clips about him and read background information about him. If he is OOC, I would like to apologise in advance and I'll try and fix it up!  
_**

**Flash Family members present: **_Flash (Barry Allen)._

**Other People Present: **_Captain Marvel, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Black Canary and Batman._

**Rating: **_K_

**Summary: **_Green Lantern and Flash attempt to take Captain Marvel to an ice-cream parlour. Soon they have a huge fight on which flavour to buy. _

**Enjoy!**

"Great work, Captain Marvel!" Black Canary said. Captain Marvel smiled. 

"Does that mean I get ice-cream?" Captain Marvel asked eagerly.

"You bet and do you know who'll take you? Green Lantern and Flash!" Black Canary said.

"WHAT!?" Green Lantern and Flashsaid together. Black Canary took each of the heroes by their costumes and dragged them to a corner of the Watchtower.

"You two are both getting Captain Marvel ice-cream!" Black Canary said seriously.

"But Why?" Green Lantern whinged. Black Canary smacked him on the head.

"It's your turn to get him ice-cream." Black Canary hissed.

"Can't he get his own ice-cream?" Flash asked.

"He's 10 Barry, not 17." Black Canary said.

"Why does there have to be two of us?" Green Lantern asked.

"Just in case a super villain attacks, members of the Justice League will be able to stabilize the threat. It's more of a safety protocol. Besides, ice-cream makes him happy, do you guys remember what happened during July 2013?" Black Canary asked. The two male heroes' shuddered at the flashback.

"I swear we took him last week, though!" Flash asked.

"No, I and Oliver did." Black Canary said.

"The week before?" 

"Bruce and Diana"

"The week before that?"

"Clark and J'onn"

"The week before?" Black Canary groaned in frustration.

"Look, it's your turn. So just suck it up and take him!" Black Canary said. "And if you don't believe me, check the rota." Black Canary walked to the computer and got up the rota on the computer screen.

"See, 23rd October 2013, Flash and Green Lantern." Black Canary said.

"Today is not the 23rd October!" Flash said. Black Canary got up the digital time and date on the screen leading the Flash to say "Oh"

"Are you sure the rota didn't mean John Stewart?" Green Lantern asked. Black Canary slapped him on the head again.

"You guys are taking him for ice-cream whether you like it or not. I don't care whether you go as Flash and Green Lantern or Barry and Hal." Black Canary said and stomped of to the zeta-beam.

_Recognised Black Canary 13_

"It looks like we're taking you for ice-cream." Flash said.

"So, let's change into our civvies in 30 seconds. We can do it, I mean Barry can do it, you just have to shout shazam and I just have a ring to take off **(A/N: I got that from the Green Lantern movie but if it's different in the comics then tell me.)" **Green Lantern said. The three heroes went off to do their thing and 30 seconds later, they were in their civvies.

"How are you guys going to get through the zeta-beam?" Billy asked.

"We'll go through it like we always do, using our designations?" Barry said confused.

"You guys have designations as Green Lantern and Flash not as Barry Allen and Hal Jordan." Billy explained. The two other heroes did an "Oh".

"How are you going to get through it?" Hal asked.

"It's easy; Batsy made me a designation so I can go through as either Captain Marvel or Billy Batson. I'll show it to you" Billy explained. He walked over to the zeta-beam.

_Recognised Billy Batson A10_

"See; I told you" Billy said.

"You know, we should have one too!" Barry said.

"Like one that reads out _Recognised A14 Hal Jordan_? I guess that could work but we need Batman's permission." Hal said.

"No we don't; any original Justice League member can change or add designations." Barry said.

"And we've got two…" Hal said sneeringly. "Let's do it"

"Hey, am I getting my ice-cream or not?" Billy asked as if he was annoyed. The two adults turned around.

"You are kid, just be patient."

"We've got grown-ups stuff to do. Don't interrupt us" Billy just shook his head.

"So let's think on what we can use as a designation" Hal said.

"We can't use A. We're not authorised guests"

"The B series is for the Team."

"So let's use C!" Barry said. Hal nodded and the two walked off to the nearest computer.

"So what designation do you want?" Hal asked

"Let's just keep to our Justice League ones. I can be C04 and you can be C05. Hey Billy, do you want one?" Barry asked.

Billy sighed. "Well if you can't beat them, then join them". The two other heroes smiled.

"That's the spirit! Now what designation do you want?" Hal asked.

"I'll stick to my Captain Marvel one. So I can be C15." Billy said.

"This allows the other Leaguers to have civvies identities if they want." Barry said.

"Great we're now all set up. Now we just need to pose for the camera." Hal said. The 3 heroes stood there.

_Recognised Barry Allen C04_

_Recognised Hal Jordan C05 _

_Recognised Billy Batson C15_

The 3 heroes high-fived each other. "Congratulations Barry, I'm proud of you but this will probably be the only time so enjoy it while it last!" Hal said. Barry frowned.

"Do you always have to be arrogant?"

"It's part of my charm! Now let's go! Billy wants ice-cream and now I kinda want to!" Hal said irritably. The 3 guys disappeared through the zeta-beam. Unknown to them that Black Canary and Batman were walking towards the platforms.

"Did the computer just call out the civilian identities of Flash, Green Lantern and Captain Marvel?" Black Canary asked confused. Batman just did his famous bat-glare and walked off silently leaving a confused Black Canary.

_At the ice-cream parlour_

"So many flavours and not enough money!" Barry said while whining. Hal rolled his eyes.

"Stop drooling. I've got enough money to buy us 2 flavours but only two flavours! This place is _not _cheap!" Hal said.

"So what flavour should we buy?" Hal asked. They all shouted their answer at the same time.

"Chocolate and Vanilla"

"Strawberry and Caramel"

"Mint and Chocolate Chip" The all stared at each other.

"Ok, that's 3 options. I only have money for one of them. We should get my one because it's my money." Hal said.

"You two are buying me ice-cream so it should be my flavour!" Billy said angrily.

"Who got you here in the first place using a civvies designation? So it should be me!" Barry said. They all started shouting and soon many people were starting to notice.

"I'm afraid we are going to have to ask you to leave" said the Manger.

"Why? We didn't even do anything" Hal asked confused.

"You were interrupting the customers by your shouting." The Manager said calmly.

"Listen, we need to get the kid ice-cream. I promise that we'll keep it down." Hal said.

"I'm sorry but we have a strict `no-shouting' policy. It disturbs the customers." The Manager said. "Now will you gents leave calmly or do I have to call security".

"Is there any way we can stay? The boy seriously _needs _s ice-cream" Barry pleaded. The Manager laughed.

"Unless you happen to be the Flash, Green Lantern and Captain Marvel, no" The Manager said. The three heroes slowly walked out of the door.

"This is your entire fault!" Billy hissed. Hal raised his eyebrows.

"Hey, me and Barry took our time to take you for ice-cream" Hal defended. Billy scoffed.

"Oh please, the only reason you two took me out because you didn't want a repeat of summer 2013!" Billy said.

"Yeah, you're right" Barry said. Hal looked at him quizzically.

"Hey, the boy's right" Barry said. Hal shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway, what are we going to do? Billy still doesn't have ice-cream" Hal said.

"Look there is an ice-cream van. Let's get there and hope we can get some ice-cream _without _fighting." Barry said. 10 minutes later, Billy was eating his ice-cream.

"I think this mission was a success." Barry said.

"Eh, it was better than our usual chances." Hal said.

"Good point, now let's zeta to the Watchtower." The three walked off to find the nearest zeta-beam.

_Recognised Barry Allen C04, Hal Jordan C05, Billy Batson C15_

They came face to face with a peeved looking Batman. Barry whispered into Hal's ear:

"Should we make a run for it?"

"Eh, what's the point, he'll catch us anyways, even if you can run at the speed of light" Hal whispered back.

-LINE BREAK-

The three heroes were in their costumes, sitting down with Batman standing above them.

"So you created a designation without appropriate permission?" Batman asked.

"You said that any original member of the Justice League can change or add designations. You're looking at two" Flash said.

"I said that _all_ of the Justice League's permission is required and that privilege could only be used in an emergency." Batman said.

"Gee, flash, _that _bit would have been nice to know!" Green Lantern said sarcastically. Flash ignored his comment.

"As the only grown-up in this team, I will explain the whole story. This entire plan was Flash's entire fault. I had no part in it whatsoever. Shame on you, Flash" Green Lantern said quickly. Flash widened his eyes.

"_Excuse Me, _but none of this would be happening if you had more money. I mean the place wasn't _that _expensive and come on, shouldn't you be the best test pilot and besides don't you work for Ferris Aircrafts. The place which your girlfriend owns, can't you ask for a raise?" Flash retorted. This time, it was Green Lantern's turn to widen his eyes.

"At least my girl is a successful businesswoman unlike yours who is just a news reporter!" Green Lantern shot back.

"_Just a news reporter!? _I'll have you know, Iris West-Allen is the best news reporters you'll ever find! Besides, Carol doesn't own Ferris Aircrafts, her dad does! The only reason you're not fired yet, it's because you're dating the owner's daughter. Besides, Carol Ferris is boring and plain whereas Iris West-Allen is the most vivid, funny, kind woman you'll ever find!" Flash said.

"You dissed Carol! Take that back!"

"Make Me!"

"That's it you're dead!"

"Try and catch me first!" Soon a batarang came towards the direction of the two heroes and they turned to see a bored Captain Marvel and peeved Batman.

"You two can sort your argument out later but we have pressing matters at hand. You broke League rules and from what Marvel has told me, you also publically embarrassed yourselves" Batman said.

"You don't need to lecture us Batman, we're not kids! Okay, we messed up but we get it!" Green Lantern said

"I agree, we're not kids! Want to grab a coffee Hal?" Flash asked, completely forgetting the argument 30 seconds ago.

"Eh, sure why not? It's better than Batman lecturing us!" Green Lantern said, also forgetting the argument. The two heroes walked to the zeta-beam.

"I don't get it. They fight like worst enemies then make up and are the best of friends again!" Captain Marvel asked confused

"That's the power of friendship for you!" Batman said.

"So, what are you going to do with the C designation?" Captain Marvel asked

"I'll discuss it with the other original league members and see their opinions, if they are in favour of it, then we'll keep it otherwise, we'll discard it." Batman said and walked around leaving behind a very confused Captain Marvel.

"Guess, the Justice League isn't so boring after all" Captain Marvel said and walked of too.

**A/N: Finished! Send in any requests for any stories. I don't mind what genre! You can also review the quality of my writing. No flames please, constructive criticism allowed. **

**Remember: Review, Alert and Favourite!**


	2. A Trip To A Restaraunt

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! This one-shot was requested by starwarsfan15! I have been requested about 5 ideas so that should lead us into Chapter 7 but that doesn't mean you guys can't stop sending in your suggestions!**

**Flash Family Members Present: **_Flash (Barry Allen) and Kid Flash_

**Other Members Present: **_The Justice League and The Team_

**Rating: **_K_

**ENJOY!**

"Now that was so awesome!" Kid Flash exclaimed as he walked in to the cave.

"You look happy, Wally" M'gann said. Wally smiled.

"That's right, Green Cheeks! Flash and Kid Flash just sent the Rogue's to prison! That's right! The Rogue's went to prison!" Kid Flash boasted!

"Who are the Rogue's?" Conner asked

"Have you been living under a rock, Superboy?" Kid Flash asked

"Try a cave"

"Good Point. The Rogue's are a group of Central City villains who always escape from the police. They are also mine and Flash's archenemies!" Kid Flash said.

"I thought that Professor Zoom was yours and Flash's worst enemy?" Zatanna asked.

"I and Flash have a lot of worst enemies." Kid Flash admitted shyly.

"Congrants, Baywatch you did something right!" Artemis said sarcastically.

"Aw Arty, no need to get jealous! I'm sure you, Green Arrow and Red Arrow will someday catch Merlyn!" Wally said.

"I am not-"Artemis was about to reply but was cut off by Robin instead.

"I hate to break the sweet couple fight going on between you two but Batman want's a mission debrief" Robin said. The Team went to go get changed apart from Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian and Zatanna.

_In The Mission Room_

"Aqualad, mission debrief" Batman ordered.

"We managed to spy on the Brain and the contents are on a flash drive which I believe Robin gave you" Aqualad said.

"He has and congratulations team, it was a win on your side" Batman said and he walked over to the zeta-beam.

_Recognised Batman 02_

The Team were all high-fiving each other.

"We finally have a win on our side!" Zatanna said.

"Yup, we are officially one step closer to joining the Justice League!" Kid Flash said.

"And Batman complimented us!"

Suddenly, Kid Flash's communicator buzzed.

"_Kid Flash here"_

"_Kid, it's me!"_

"_Hey, Uncle Barry! What's up?"_

"_I just wanted to ask, do you want to go to a restaurant? We earned it since the Rogue's are in jail!"_

"_Sure!"_

"_Great meet me at Mario's! Flash over"_

"Hey guys, I and Flash are going to a restaurant since the Rogue's are in jail and we deserve the right to celebrate! If you guys need anything, then just buzz me. I'll have my communicator on." Kid Flash said.

"Wait, you're going in your costume?" Zatanna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Duh, you see when you're Central City's hero and member of the Justice League, you get everything of nearly half price and also for anyone who tags along with you and that can be your partner! See ya! Kid Flash said and ran to the zeta-beam.

_Recognised Kid Flash B03_

"He does know that the Rogue's are going to escape?"

"Does he also know that his evening is probably going to get ruined?"

"Eh, he'll figure it out himself"

_At the entrance of Mario's_

"Where were you kid, I was waiting for 4 minutes!" Flash said

"Sorry, I was busy with the Team." Kid Flash answered.

"It's cool now let's go inside!" Flash said

_Inside Mario's_

"A table for two please" Flash asked. The waiter was not looking up from his desk.

"I'm sorry but we don't have any seats-"The waiter looked up at the two speedsters.

"But I'm sure we can make one available for Central City's heroes Flash and Kid Flash!" The waiter said so that all of her colleagues could hear her.

"That's more like it!" Flash whispered.

"Here are your menus. I want you to know that even if you guys are the city's superheroes, you are not going to receive any special treatment" The manager said. Kid Flash frowned. Once the manager went away, he said.

"Flash, I thought we were getting everything of half price! That's why I came in my Kid Flash outfit!" Kid Flash whined. Flash smiled.

"Kid, they just say that so the customers don't complain that superheroes are getting special treatment. Trust me, when the bill comes, it's going to be dirt cheap!" Flash said.

"I hope so because this place is defiantly _not cheap!_" Kid Flash said.

"Chillax kid and enjoy the evening! Now what do you want to order?" Flash asked.

"I don't know, everything looks so good!" Kid Flash whined.

"Then order everything you want!" Flash said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

"I mean I really want the macaroni but it's like 60 dollars!"

"Just order what you want, the bill is going to come so cheap at the end!"

"Ok then I'm ordering like a quarter of the menu!"

"I'm ordering like half of the menu! Waiter" Flash called so he could grab someone attention

"We'd like to order, now! Kid you go first!"

"I'll take the macaroni!"

"I'll take the pizza!"

"Add 3 lasagnes"

"Maybe add 4 extra-large pizzas!"

"With everything on them!"

"Actually make those 5 pizzas"

"Can I have 5 bowls of spicy noodles?"

"I'll take 7 of those but add extra spice!"

"For desert, I'll take 3 triple chocolate fudge cakes!"

"I'll take 4 ice-creams with 4 layers!"

"I'll take 3 sundaes!"

"Is that all sir?" The waiter asked, shocked by how much food they had ordered.

"For now, yes" Flash replied.

_30 minutes later_

The two Flash's food came in 3 trays. Their mouths were practically watering!

"Yes, it's here!" Kid Flash said excitedly

"Want to have an eating contest?" Flash asked

"You are so on!" Soon the Flash's mouths were consumed by food. They kept ordering more and more and soon people were stare and so were the waiters and the cooks. After 1 and half hours of intense eating, The Flash was full but Kid Flash was still hungry.

"Flash, can I order some more?"

"Go ahead kid, I'm full though" Kid Flash ordered 8 more deserts and after 1 hour even he was full.

"I don't think I can see another cake in my life!" Kid Flash said groggily.

"I think we'll just pay the bill! Bill, please!" Flash shouted

"I think I've gained about 10 kilos!"

"Don't worry, they'll burn off tomorrow while running!" After 15 minutes, their bill came. Kid Flash was the first to see it. He screamed. Flash sat up.

"What is it kid?" Flash asked but Kid Flash's face turned ghostly pale. He looked at the bill and dropped it but he was a little calmer.

"I think there has been a slight mistake with our bill" Flash said.

"No, I don't think so" The manager said.

"Then why is our bill 2,577 dollars!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"You ordered 23 items of food, sir" The manager said.

"Then can you give us the half price discount!" Kid Flash said bluntly.

"That was the half price discount sir" The manager said

"Can you just give us a few minutes, please?" Flash asked. The manager walked away.

"Flash we can't pay the bill, what are we going to do?" Kid Flash asked him

"Let's not panic, let's ask what will happen if we don't pay the bill" Flash said.

"What happens if we can't pay the bill?" Flash asked.

"I'm afraid, you are going to have to work here and pay the bill off" The manager said. Kid Flash let out a tiny squeak.

"Give us 3 minutes, please?" Flash asked.

"Ok, change of plan: PANIC!" Flash started vibrating in his seat

"This is bad, really bad!" Kid Flash said but then after 5 minutes he stopped worrying

"I have the most brilliant idea ever!" Kid Flash said and Flash stopped vibrating.

"Out with it, kid!"

"Ok, so we send an SOS signal to the team and Justice League!"

"And then we can ask them to pay our bill for us! Kid Flash you're a genius!"

"Duh, now let's send it!" Kid Flash said

"On the count of three: one, two and three!"

_On the watchtower_

_Incoming SOS signal from the Flash, Designation: 04_

"Batman, we've got an SOS signal from Flash" Green Arrow said.

"Green Arrow, have you got the co-ordinates?" Batman said.

"Wait, yes I do!" Green Arrow said

"Assemble the Justice League!"

_At Mt Justice_

_Incoming SOS signal from Kid Flash, Designation: B03_

"I told you his evening is going to get ruined!" Rocket said.

"No time for wise-cracks! We've got a team mate to save. Robin, have you got the co-ordinates to Kid Flash's location?" Aqualad asked

"Co-ordinates locked Aqualad!" Robin said

"Great, I'll go prep the bio-ship!" Miss Martian said

_Outside Mario's_

The Team and The Justice League had arrived.

"What are you guys doing here?" Robin asked.

"We were about to ask you the same thing!" Martian Manhunter said.

"We got a SOS signal from the Flash coming from this area" Batman said

"We got a SOS signal from Kid Flash that we traced to here" Aqualad said

"I've got a better question: Why are we standing outside a restaurant called Mario's?" Captain Marvel asked. The Team and the Justice League turned their heads to the sign.

"So there inside the restaurant?" Green Arrow said

"Only one way to find out!" Super boy said.

-LINE BREAK-

"Oh my god, the Justice League is here!"

"Plus there sidekicks!" Soon people were taking pictures with their phone cameras. The Team and the Justice League spotted the two Flashes' easily

"Explain, now!" Batman said.

"You see, we went to this restaurant and ordered a bit too much food and the bill came…"

"So we kind of want money to pay for it all!" The Justice League and the Team were practically face-palming themselves.

"So there no emergency?" Superman asked.

"No real one!"

"Flash and Kid Flash, do you know how irresponsible that is!" Wonder Woman said angrily.

"Chillax, Wonder Woman, it was an accident, it'll never happen again!" Flash said

"How much is your bill anyway?" Green Lantern asked. Flash handed him the bill.

"Yeah… Batman, I think you need to see this!" Green Lantern said and showed him the bill. Batman whipped out a credit card.

"This is the only time, I will bail you out!" Batman said. The cashier raised an eyebrow.

"You have a credit card?" Batman gave him a bat glare and then the cashier nervously paid the bill.

_Outside Mario's_

"You two, we need to talk" Batman ordered.

"Well nice knowing you Flash!" Green Lantern said mockingly. Flash rolled his eyes.

"When I said congratulations on doing something right, I take it back!" Artemis said.

"Well, good luck surviving Batman!" Robin said.

"Flash has to face an entire Justice League!" Kid Flash said

"Is Batman worse or the Justice League?" Zatanna questioned.

"Good point!" Kid Flash said and joined Flash who was in tow with Batman.

"Well nice knowing you Barry and Wally!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself!"

**A/N: Well that's one-shot number 2 completed! Starwarsfan15, I hoped it was up to your standards! Keep sending requests or review generally, I don't mind. The next one-shot is actually an exciting one! It may come out longer since I'll have to do a little research…**

**NOTE: When sending requests, make sure that I can write in at least one Flash Family member! I mean that the one-shot must have: Jay Garrick, Barry Allen, Wally West or Bart Allen! It can be one of them or all of them but make sure that they have at least one of them!**


	3. When The Future Meets The Past

**A/N: This was requested by: RollingUpHigh. If the characters are OOC, I would like to apologise!**

**Note: I'm adding the time scale so you guys know what time it's set in and the characters etc. **

**Flash Family Members Present:**_ Kid Flash (Wally West) and Flash (Barry Allen- Mentioned Only) and Impulse (sort of mentioned)_

**Other Members Present: **_The Team , Black Canary, Batman (Mentioned Only), Talia al Ghul (Mentioned Only)_

**Guest Stars: **_Iris and Jai West and Damian Wayne._

**Time Scale: **_During Season 1 but before episode 24_

**NOTE: Everyone know of Artemis' past and the fact that she is the daughter of two criminals and her older sister his Cheshire.**

**ENJOY**

"I am like so bored!" Wally groaned.

"Then get up and do something, Baywatch!" Artemis snapped

"Well at least _I'm complaining _which _is _doing something unlike you who is just sitting around!" Wally snapped.

"Well at least _I'm _not annoying anyone!" and soon the two were in a verbal argument.

"They are so going to start dating!" Zatanna said.

"Yup!"

Soon a white light came and with that 3 kids came out. Two boys and a girl.

"Who are you and how did you get in the cave?" Aqualad asked.

"Calm down, we're not here to hurt anyone. Our aunt used a time travelling spell on us and sent us to this time." The black haired boy spoke up.

"Wait, did you say 'spell'?" Robin asked. Soon all eyes were on Zatanna.

"Yes, our aunt is Zatanna Zatara. She's not our real aunt but we sure treat her like one!" The red haired girl said. The Team gasped.

"I'm Zatanna Zatara and you're saying I sent you back?" Zatanna asked bewilderedly.

"So you sent us here so you can figure out how to send us back though you do look a little young!" The red haired girl said.

"What year are we actually in?" One of the black haired boys asked.

"2010" Robin responded.

"Yeah… we weren't supposed to come this far back…" One of the black haired boys said.

"How do you know that you're just imposters are not here to kill us or anything!" Wally said.

"If we wanted to kill you we would have done it long time ago!" The black haired boy said.

"Our parents told us to never kill and besides we told you how we came here!" The red haired girl responded.

"And does it look like we have any weapons on us!" The other black hair boy snapped.

"Gee, this one's feisty!" Wally said.

"What are your names?" M'gann asked.

"My name is Jai, she's called Iris but we call her Irey and he's called Damian." Jai responded

"What are your last names?" Kaldur asked.

"Sorry, can't say them but we could give you our hero names!" Irey responded.

"I am not saying my hero name!"

"I don't even have one yet!"

"Kay, fine, I'll say mine. I'm called Impulse or Impulse 2!" Irey said, excitedly. The Team made a mental note in their heads, that girl was _too bubbly_!

"Who was Impulse 1?" Wally asked.

"Don't you know? It was Bar-"Irey wanted to continue but was cut off by Jai.

"It's best if you don't know his name. He isn't even born yet so let's not worry about him but what are your names?" Damian asked.

"I'm Kaldur"

"Raquel"

"Conner"

"M'gann"

"Zatanna"

"Robin"

"Artemis"

"Wally"

Iris and Jai looked at each other when Artemis and Wally said their names. Damian continued to stare at Robin.

"Are you the first Robin?" Damian asked.

"Yep"

"You're full name doesn't happen to be Wally West does it?" Irey asked

"And yours doesn't happen to be Artemis Crock?" Jai asked

"That is like so true!" Wally said.

"How do you know our full names?" Artemis asked. Irey opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Damian.

"We can continue that later but if you're all who you're said to be then, Zatanna, can you maybe find a way to send us back?" Damian asked.

"I'll try but it may take a while!" Zatanna said.

"Now I believe I asked a question: How do you know mine and Wally's full names!" Artemis asked.

"Here's the thing: me and Irey are brothers and sisters and you and Wally are our… parents…" Jai said. The Team mouths hung open. Artemis screamed and Wally fainted

LINE BREAK

"I had the craziest dream, these two kids came in and claimed to be mine and Artemis' kids!" Wally said.

"That wasn't a dream Wally…" Raquel said and Wally turned to his right to see the three kids looking scared.

"Hold on second, Jai has black hair. I have red hair and Artemis has blonde hair so that means that I and Artemis could never have gotten married and have kids!" Wally said proudly.

"Actually, our aunt and grandma from our mom's side had black hair and black eyes so that's where I got it from" Jai said

"Please don't call me mom, I am barely 16 and the fact that I am going to have kids with Baywatch is a little shocking" Artemis said

"Of course so we'll just call you Artemis"

"Well Irey does look like Wally, she has the red hair, green eyes and freckles" M'gann said

"So does Jai…" Conner said

"Wait, before we all start jumping to conclusions, prove that you're really mine and… Artemis' kids" Wally said.

"You got your powers after seeing the second Flash's science notes on super speed, you duplicated that experiment in your garage which left you hospitalised for 2 weeks. The experiment worked and you became the first Kid Flash!" Jai said.

"Artemis, you were the second child to Sportsmaster and Huntress. Your older sister ran away when you were 5 and your dad wanted to train you into becoming an assassin but you decided to become a hero with your archery skills and admired Green Arrow from afar!" Irey said. The Team widened their eyes. Artemis' and Wally history was correct…

"Wait, so that explains the two kids but there is a third one! Which parent are you from?" Wally said.

"Well, I am not the child of any of you" Damian said

"Then whose child are you?" Conner asked

"Do any of you know Batman's secret Identity?" Damian asked. The Team shook their heads.

"I can't tell you my second name but I am the son of Batman" Damian said

"Batman has a kid!"

"Batman got married?!"

"Batman got into a relationship!"

"No, it doesn't work like that its really complicated…" Damian trailed off

"Wait so then who is your mom?" Robin asked

"It's Talia al Ghul…" Damian said. Robin widened his eyes

"Robin, do you know her?" M'gann asked

"Yeah, but how is that possible?" Robin asked

"Like I said, it's really complicated and it's a history that I am not proud to know off" Damian said

"I can't find a spell in any of my spell books, so you guys sit tight while I rummage through some new ones" Zatanna said

"I just want to say that it is so cool that I can meet you when you were younger! You are my idol! Do you know that in the future you become Batman and I become Robin?" Damian asked

"What happened to this Batman?" Robin asked

"It's something we don't talk about… but there was something different to you as a Batman rather than this Batman?"

"What?"

"You got over your parents death…" Damian whispered and went back to join The Team, leaving a confused Robin.

"Ok, what about you two?" Raquel asked

"Well, I'm a speedster and he's an archer with a connection to the speed force!" Irey said

"Wait, what is a "speed force"?" Wally asked

"Oh yeah, you people don't know about it! It's basically-" Jai cut her off.

"Look, it's best that you don't know, it might be really frustrating but we may cause things to change in our timeline, so the clueless you are the better!" Jai said

"I found it, it requires complete concentration or it could go wrong! So no noise please!" Zatanna ordered

"Dnes eseht sdik kcab erehw yeht gonleb!" Zatanna chanted. Soon the kids were beginning to disappear.

"It was nice meeting you!" Irey shouted back before she disappeared

"Yay, I done it! I wonder what I was doing in that time…" Zatanna asked

"Probably kissing Robin…" Artemis whispered

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"Well, their visit proves all of our theories, you two are totally going to start dating!" M'gann said

"Wait, how many of you thought that me and Wally were going to start dating?" Artemis asked. Everyone put their hand up.

"Seriously!"

"Yeah"

"Well, this is just way too much drama for me to handle so I'm going home!" Artemis said. Everyone nodded and went off to their house/room. Soon it was only Aqualad and Robin.

"So do you think that little visit is going to improve Artemis and Wally relationship?" Kaldur asked

"Or it can make it worse, only time can tell…

"Speaking of which, what did Damian say to you?" Kaldur asked. Robin smiled.

"Nothing new anyway, goodnight Kaldur" Robin said, leaving a confused Aqualad before deciding that he should head home.

_Back to Iris, Jai and Damian time_

"He doesn't know, does he?" Jai asked

"He shouldn't know…" Damian said before walking off

**A/N: I am finally done and sorry this took such a long time to update and stuff. I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON ANY OF MY STRORIES! RollingUpHigh, I did the best I could, if I disappointed you, scream at me, I probably did and if it was brief than I apologise…**


End file.
